


coat

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Body odor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its not gross, senku is a little shit maybe, senku likes how gen smells, smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: senku is sneaky and steals gen's coat while he's gone
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	coat

**Author's Note:**

> *posts cringe* *loses subscriber*

Senku made his way to the back of the lab to look for some charcoal. 

Gen, Kohaku, and Chrome had gone on an excursion for a few days to scout out certain materials per Senku’s request, so it was just him alone today. While he was rummaging through the storage vessels, he was reminded that Gen left his coat behind.

He furrowed his brow. _Oh, yeah. Laundry day._

Citing the summer heat, Gen left his trademark purple coat folded up on the bench. He asked Senku—or anyone who was willing—to wash it while he was gone. Senku said he’d get around to it but hadn't actually remembered until now.

He remembered that he had some towels and blankets to wash as well and he could bring that coat down with him to the river, too.

He held it up to assess how much washing it would need. The second he unfolded it he was hit by the _smell._ Gen's lingering sweat and natural body odor had mixed with the flowers he lined his clothing with. He barely ever went without his coat, after all.

Senku's first instinct was to avoid smelling it: that was gross, right? If it was anyone else’s clothes he would have put it back or held it at arm’s length and tossed it into the meager laundry pile. But this was different. It _wasn't_ gross.

He glanced behind his back to make sure no one was watching, and then turned back. The scent filled his lungs: it was heavy, a little sour, but faintly _floral._ He closed his eyes, brought it to his nose, and inhaled deeply. A strange sense of calm washed over him. His forehead softened; his jaw unclenched; his shoulders relaxed.

_Are these his pheromones? They're addicting._

He briefly hesitated before hugging the garment close to him. It felt like he was hugging the real deal. He recalled the countless times they’d embraced: Senku would bury his head into Gen’s bosom; he’d grasp at the clothing on his back, wadding it up in his palms. Gen would wrap his arms around him and hug him close. Even if his arms were bony, the warm, flowing leather of his coat was wonderful to be embraced in.

He draped the coat over himself. Not quite wearing it, just having it over his shoulders. He was lucky that no one was looking because he probably looked ridiculous, like he was playing dress up. But he didn't care about that right now. He let Gen’s essence envelope him. To satisfy his urge to cling into something, he balled up the material in his fists. He dearly wished that Gen was there to hold him, but he wouldn't be back for some days.

 _God dammit,_ he pouted to himself.

He stood still for a few moments, cuddling the coat close to him, longing for Gen to return so they could get back to business as usual. He thought about what would happen if he told him he missed him when he came back. He smiled to himself when he imagined Gen getting all flustered, because he knew he rarely heard suchsappy words from him.

Fuuuck, _just get back already._

He loosened his grip. His eyelids felt heavy. The calming scent suddenly had him a little… drowsy. He kind of wanted to nap. He weighed the pros and cons. He was at a good stopping point with his work, but he could still work on other things… and what if someone walked in on him? But he was a little behind on his sleep so…

He closed the entrance, laid out a mat and sat down cross-legged while he debated whether he really was going to do it. He felt a vague thrill at the idea, taking a stealth nap with his lover's garment.

Thankfully, it was long enough to use as an impromptu blanket. Gen was taller than him, after all. He closed his eyes and snuggled close to it, burying himself in its scent as he drifted off. The only thing that would have made it better would be if Gen really was spooning him from behind, enveloping him with his warm, inviting arms.

He hadn't been this relaxed in eternity, or at least literal thousands of years. He held the material close and breathed in his scent, slowly and methodically. It wasn't long before he drifted off.

***

Something was disturbing Senku out of his slumber.

A voice was repeating something unintelligible, and there was… a _presence_ looming next to him. He rolled around and squinted his eyes open to look.

_“Senku-chan?”_

It took him a couple of moments to register, but then his eyes snapped open.

_Gen?_

“Yer back?” His voice was still low and scratchy from his nap, but there was still a hint of urgency in it.

“Mhm. We got back early.”

“Sweet.” He rubbed his eyes and was able to see him better. He looked gorgeous in the orange glow of the setting sun, though something about him looked different…

“I take it you missed me?” he laughed.

“What?”

_Oh, shit._

He was using his coat as a blanket. He wasn't used to seeing Gen without it on at all.

_Damn, he beat me to it._

“Uh… Don’t ask me stupid questions.” He cringed at himself for defaulting to rudeness yet again.

Gen giggled and reached out to pet his shoulder. “I'll take that as a yes.”

Senku closed his eyes for just a moment to savor the physical contact. Even just the shoulder touch was deeply soothing. He was grateful that he always knew what he meant.

“Oh, and I take it you got around to washing it, too?”

“…What would you think if I said no?”

He gasped. “Senku-chan…! You little gremlin! I can't believe you'd be so naughty!” It was clear he was holding back laughter.

He scowled and snuggled under the coat a bit more. “You're not gonna get it back at this rate.”

“Aw, don't be like that,” he laughed. He scooted closer to him and caressed his cheek. “So are you gonna get up?”

“Yeah, just… let’s stay here for a bit longer,” he murmured.

“Okay.” His voice was soft again. “I'll stay with you.”

Senku shut his eyes. Five more minutes? Gen soothingly rubbed his back and Senku swore to himself he was gonna fall asleep again for much longer than just five minutes if he kept that up.

Senku's nose had grown accustomed to the scent by now and it had become undetectable, but once the real deal was next to him it came rushing back.

“Hey… lay down with me.”

“A-are you sure? I might, um… you know… I’ve been out walking all day.”

He wordlessly reached up and pulled Gen down by the collar with him. “I know.” They were face-to-face now.

“Senku-chan…” Gen was turning a bit red and he had that trademark awkward smile.

Senku dipped his head down and snuggled into his lover’s chest and inhaled. Gen was caught a bit off-guard. “Senku-chan, that’s—”

He cut him off. _"I know.”_

Gen blushed but continued to rub his back again like he was before. “You're really into that?”

Senku nodded. “Yeah. Lift up your arm.”

Gen obliged and Senku buried his face right into the space between the side of his chest and his arm, without a hint of shame.

Gen opened his mouth in shock but no words came out. Senku squeezed him tight and rhythmically breathed in and out, in and out.

"Hold me back." His voice was muffled.

"O-Of course…" Gen draped his arm around his companion and held him close. Did Senku know that coming onto him so boldly was gonna make him sweat even more? He surely did.

He pet his head "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"You smell so fucking good," Senku murmured, still not having moved.

"I would be devastated if you thought I didn't."

Outside, the sun was setting behind the trees and the room was dimming.

"C'mon, Senku-chan. You'll mess up your sleep schedule if you don't get up," Gen nagged.

"Let me stay just this once?"

"Fine… but only five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/foggytrees) for my nsfw art, i am way more active with art than with writing (i accept most follow requests)


End file.
